solo hay un amo para mi
by joyanegra
Summary: que pasaria si la kaichou ayzawua misaki en ves de ser una maid de un cafe lo fuera en la vida real y su amo fuera usui... lose pesimo sammmaray por favor pasen
1. Chapter 1

Solo hay un amo para mi

H0la a t0d0s l0s fanatic0s de kaichou wa maid-sama, s0y nueva escrit0ra, creo que eso es mas que evidente, buen0 es un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Andrea pamela herrera fuentes y desde hace como 2 meses soy fanática de las serie y como soy una lunática se me ocurrió hacer este finc, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier comentario será aceptado siempre y cuando sea de manera constructiva y no ofensiva ante todo el respeto.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi tanto como el anime y de ser mío hubiera dejado en claro la relación de misaki y usui, y este finc es un U.A. (Universo Alterno)

()=NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Edades

Misaki-16 años

Usui- 17 años

Gerardo- 20 años (lo siento pero en verdad no se cuentos años tenga XD)

Cap. 1 prologo

En una noche lluviosa en medio de la acera dos jóvenes sostenidos de las manos estaban a punto de llegar al otro extremo de la calle una voz los hiso detenerse

_Así que piensa huir de aquí eh par de perros desobedientes- _dijo un joven chico de 20 años, con cabellos azules una mirada verde-_ pero lo que mas me sorprende es que tu mi querido her-ma-ni-to estés huyendo, eso es raro de ti y además de que lo hagas con mi ex maid y que solía ser mi linda per….-_pero ya no pudo continuar ya que la voz de cierto chico dijo

_Cuantas veces tendré que decirlo a mi dime como quieras pero a ella no le digas nada-_dijo el joven rubio con un tono de molestia-_ además de que yo solo amo a una sola mujer, y no me importa si las de mas personas no la ven como alguien apropiada para mi ella es la única con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida- _dijo un joven mientras sostenía la mano de una chica de cabellos negros, la cual lo miraba con una cara de felicidad y un leve sonrojo

_Pero sabes las idioteces que estas diciendo TAKUMI, ella y tu son de dos mundos distintos y sin mencionar que tu momentánea felicidad sea un espejismo-_dijo el joven mirando a la chica la cual esquivo su mirada pero al hacerlo vio como un camión venia hacia ellos y parecía que no podía frenar, el chico al notar una luz que venia hacia ellos intento arrojar a la chica pero esta le avía ganado la idea arrojándolo hacia la otra acera y diciendo en un leve susurro

_T-A-MO- U-SU-I….._

Que les pareció el prologo espero que les allá gustado esperare sus comentarios para saber si continuar el finc bueno cuídense BEY BEY


	2. Chapter 2

H0la muchas gracias por los comentarios aun que sean unos pocos son los que me motivan a continuar este finc, a y agradezco que me digieran de mis errores autográficos les prometo que cuidare de no tener muchos para que la historia sea mas entendible, bueno a lo que ha venido aquí y es a continuar mi finc, bueno .

()=NOTA DE LA AUTORA

-Texto normal-lo que dice el personaje

"_Texto con comillas"= _pensamientos del personaje

Cap. 2 El comienzo de todo….Presentado a él y a ella

Los rayos del sol pasaban por las finas ventanas de un elegante apartamento, las cuales nos llevan a una gran habitación dejando ver el cuerpo de un joven de 17 años de edad de cabellos rubios y una cara que fura hecha por los mismísimos ángeles, el cual al sentir la fuerte luz del sol no pudo conciliar el sueño obligándolo a abrir sus ojos los cuales eran cono dos esmeraldas de un verde que atraparía a cualquiera y a levantarse dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, el cual después de un sonoro bostezó se levanto pesadamente de su cómoda cama yéndose directamente al baño, el joven tomo una ducha y después de salir de esta y colocarse el uniforme escolar salió de su habitación, y dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina y después de prepararse un delicioso desayuno el cual consistía de unos deliciosos hockeys,(_**Etto así se escribe verdad ),**_ junto a unas deliciosas fresas y arándanos, y después de desayunar y lavar los platos fue directo a su habitación y recogiendo sus cosas que se encontraban en su buro y viéndolo su calendario se percató que ese día no era como ningún otro –"_es verdad es hoy, y justamente hoy, pero no se puede evitar que molestó, así que tendré que ir mas temprano de lo habitual"- _pensó esto ultimo con un suspiro, y por fin saliendo de su apartamento, y dirigiéndose a una tienda de flores compro un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y con 5 rosas blancas en el centro, y dirigiéndose al cementerio.

Usui- PDV (_**Este la verdad me gusta mas ponerle Usui que Takumi XD y ya me dio hambre quiero un pozole ¬¬ ¿ustedes no?**_)

__"Como todos sabemos en las familias adineradas hay cosas que uno puede y no puede hacer sin importar cuanto dese hacerlo, entre las cosas que uno puede hacer es fingir que te interesa las estupideces que dice la demás gente y ocultar tu verdadera opinión al respecto, ser alguien que pueda conseguir grandes contratos millonarios con grandes compañías multimillonarias del mundo, comprometerte con alguien a quien no amas solo por la posición económica de su familia, etc., pero lo que no puedes hacer es ser tu mismo y si quieres romperles la cara a todos los engreídos de las personas con las que tienes que fingir, olvidar el dinero y vivir una vida sin esa estupidez de primero la moneda y luego tu libertad, y es que cuando tu en verdad amas a alguien en el mundo y solo porque no es lo suficiente buena esa persona para ti en pocas palabras económicamente no puedes estar con ella, no es verdad madre"-_ .

-Eso es lo que pensabas, y por eso decidiste tener un adulterio con mi padre,-dijo en un leve susurro-¿no es así….madre?- mientras veía la tumba con unos ojos melancólicos y con un poco de dolor en ellos-"_oh, lo siento mis disculpas mi nombre es Usui Takumi, soy alto de tés morena, ojos verde esmeralda, y como dicen de miles de chicas el chico ideal en pocas palabras", (__**Ah por que kami-sama por que no haces a los chicos como los de los animes, pero pensándolo mejor no, por que al final terminaría siendo un mundo de puro yaoi, continuemos con la historia**__)._

_Fin de Usui PDV_

Usui miro su reloj el cual marcaba las 6:55-mejor me voy ahora ya que ah esta hora no estarán esas locas chicas que según ellas me aman- y dando un leve suspiro se dio media vuelta pero antes de irse vio de reojo la tumba que se encontraba detrás de él y decir en voz baja-ya me voy- el chico emprendió el camino a la escuela

Mientras en otro lado…

En un a casa como cualquier otra aunque un poco cuarteada, pero bien en ella los rayos de luz del sol también se asomaban en la ventana de una joven pero que a diferencia del otro chico estaba ya estaba despierta y con el uniforme de su respectiva escuela la chica de cabellos negros como la noche de tez blanquecina como la porcelana y unos ojos de color ámbar dorado los cuales eran opacados por unas grandes ojeras, las cuales fueron provocadas por no dormir toda la noche los motivos eran simples el trabajo como presidente del comité de estudiantes de la preparatoria seika y otro el cual desde que tenia 10 años siempre le rondaba la cabeza y tomando su calendario-"_no puedo creer que ya sea de día y lo peor de todo hoy no es un buen día, pero bueno todo sea por mi familia"-_dando un largo suspiro y tomando sus cosas bajo a tomar su desayuno el cual fu preparado por una chica de dos coletas caídas la cual a ver a la peli negra -ah buenos días one-chan el desayuno ya esta listo por favor disfrútalo-, el cual consistía de un tazón de arroz y unas croquetas de pescado,-ah buenos días suzuna-contesto la chica un poco sorprendida al verla –y que haces aquí suzuna no quedamos en vernos el fin de semana le ocurrió algo a mamá-, la chica la miro y solo contesto –no ella y yo estamos bien, pero me dieron ganas de venir como sea one-chan toma el desayuno-.

La chica solo se limito y tomando su asiento-itadakimasu- y comenzó a comer lo preparado por su hermana la cual sorprendida le dijo- valla suzuna eres muy buena me impresionas-

-No es para tanto one-chan no se compara con lo tuyo-, dijo tomando asiento enfrente de su hermana y comenzando a comer.

PDV Mizaki, **(**_**Si en definitiva después de escribir 2 desayunos se me antojo un rico pozole *¬*)**_

_-"Hola mi nombre es Ayuzawa Mizaki, tengo 16 años voy en la preparatoria seika y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y soy de tez blanca, ojos ámbar y cabello largo negro, y la chica enfrenté de mi es mi hermana menos suzuna la cual va en tercero de secundaria, como lo abran notado ella y mi madre no viven conmigo ellas viven en un departamento de lujo en una buena región de la ciudad, y se preguntaran por que yo vivo en una casa que parece qué se derrumbara, simple por culpa de un accidente que tubo mi padre en el cual murió cuando apenas tenia 10 amos y mi hermana solo tenia 8 años, y mi madre la cual es de cuerpo muy débil no solo nos vimos mal por la muerte de mi padre si no que de la nada nos llegaron deudas las cuales fueron causadas por las tonterías de mi padre y estás eran imposibles de pagar y como mi familia estaba en peligro pues a mi madre la planeaban meter a la cárcel y a suzuna y a mi nos planeaban separar no tuve opción a tener que aceptar un trabajo el cual me separo de mi familia por un año con ese trabajo gane bien y la deuda se rebajo un poco pero lo único malo es que no puedo renunciar a ese trabajo hasta que la deuda este cancelada y en estos 6 años apenas va casi a la mitad y con lo que gano decidí mandar a mi madre y a suzuna a que vivieran a un legar mejor que estén, pero como sea el caso es que hasta que no termine de pagar es deuda me quedare aquí a demás a causa de mi trabajo y a mi padre le tengo un gran odio a los hombres los odio a todos y lo peor del caso es que mi escuela el 80% de la población es masculina y el 20% son las pobres chicas que dependen de mi para vivir en paz. Y algunos de los chicos me dicen el demonio Ayuzawa"-_

_-Nee one-chan- _dijo la chica mirando a su hermana

_-Eh que pasa suzuna- _dije mirando a suzuna mientras me comía otro nuget

_-Por que tienes tantas ojeras en tu cara- _me dijo apuntándome con los palillos

_-_Eh a es por cosas del consejo y por el trabajo hoy me pidieron que fuera a ver a algunos asuntos importantes y nada mas- dije mirándola, pero suzuna puso una cara un poco triste lo cual es muy raro en ella- nee one-chan ¿no te gustaría dejarme ese trabajo a mi?- dijo mirándome a los ojos lo cual me sorprendió mucho, Mizaki miro a su hermana-_ "cloro que no dejaría que ella lo hiciera prefiero que ella y mamá lleven una buena vida como lo hubiera querido papá"- _solo mire a mí hermana y lo único que se me ocurrió decirle fue_ -_suzuna no me gustaría que tu o mamá pensaran es eso yo se los dije hace 6 años que yo ocuparía el cargo de mi padre ¿no es verdad?- ella solo asintió y quiso decir algo pero antes de eso- nada de peros a sí son las cosas- me levante de mi asiento y le acaricié la cabeza- gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa-dije llevando las cosas al lavadero pero mirando el reloj vi que era las 6:55am.

-Oh no puede ser ya es demasiado tarde- dije dando el grito en el cielo y como el demonio mismo me estuviera persiguiendo tome mis cosas y me dispuse a irme y gritando con todas mis fuerzas le dije a mi hermana- SUZUNA NOS VEMOS LUEGO VETE CON CUIDADO Y SALUDA A MAMÁ- ella solo se despidió de mi con su mano.

Fin de Mizaki PDV

-Mi one-chan nunca cambiará bueno mejor me voy a la escuela-dijo cerrando al puerta y caminando mientras comía un pan

Mientras la chica corría con todas su fuerzas, hacia la escuela, y ya llegando a la puerta no pudo evitar chocar con alguien, y callándose de sobre su trasero y levantando su mirada – ah lo sine….- no pudo continuar ya que la persona con al que avía chocando no era mas que ni menos que su enemigo mortal- Usui Takumi- diciendo en un susurro el cual fue perfectamente escuchado por el joven el cual solo contesto.

-Hasta la kaichou se llega a caer- dijo y dándose la vuelta se fue directo al edificio pero antes de poder dar un paso mas una voz lo hiso de tenerse

-Adonde crees que vas Usui Takumi- dijo Mizaki yendo detrás de él y

–Que no es obvio a mi salón kaichou-dijo mirándola de reojo

-Eso es mas que obvio pero a lo que m refiero es que me dejes verte- dijo poniéndose con su pose de autoridad

-Ah no sabía que la kaichou tuviera eso pensamientos y yo que creía que le gustaban las mujeres- dijo mirándola con una cara de malicia y de burla,

Mizaki por su parte se enojo mas no poder- NO ME REFIERO A ESO USUI AHOOOO, a lo que me refiero es que me dejes ver si traes el uniforme como es debido, acaso no tienes mas cosas en tu cabeza aparte de tus perversiones-

El chico solo la miro y con pesado suspiro se volteo y extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados, la peli negra lo miro de pies a cabeza y dando un ligero suspiro y con un movimiento de sus manos –ok todo esta bien ya puedes retirarte a tu salón- dijo pasando de lado de él,- ah y creo que no hace falte recordarte que si vuelvo a escuchar a una chica llorar por tu culpa no te libraras de tu castigo tan fácilmente te quedo claro- dijo mirándolo de reojo y retirándose.

-"_cuantas veces me ha dicho lo mismo desde que la conocí, pero bueno mínimo ella solo me molesta con eso"-_ y viendo a donde se avía ido la chica mejor conocida como el demonio anti hombres.

Mientras la chica se dirigía a su propio salón de clases y después al salón del consejo estudiantil, para acomodar algunos papeles antes de que los demás miembros aparecieran y mirando el reloj del salón el cual marcaba las 7:15am solo faltaban 45 minutos para dar inicio a las clases y ya con todos los papeles acomodados en sus respectivos sitios, la kaichou solo se acomodó en su mesa mientras unos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza-"_ah hoy va a ser un día agotador en verdad ah, solo unos años mas y ya dejaré ese trabajó el cual solo me tiene malos recuerdos, como sea lo mejor es que me olvide de eso por ahora y solo debo concentrarme en mi trabajo como presidenta del consejo y evitar que las chicas sufran las tonterías de los chicos, y hablando de eso por que Usui llego temprano, mmmmmmmm…..como sea eso a mi no me interesa solo me importara si ese idiota hace llorar alguna chica"-._

Pero la tranquilidad del lugar fue cortada con la entrada de los demás miembros del comité que entraron y comenzaron con los labores del día hasta que el reloj del salón marco las 7:50am- bien chics es hora de ir a clases presidente de conducta vamos a la entrada, vamos haber cuantos idiotas tendremos el día hoy- el chico solo la siguió y como era de costumbre los gritos de la kaichou se escucharon por toda la escuela- ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIRLO!, EL CABELLO DEBE SE NEGRO!, LOS PENDIENTES ESTAN ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDOS, SOLO EL BOTON DE LA CAMIS PUEDE ESTAR DESABROCHADO, TAMBIEN DEBEN DE USAR LA CORBATA, NO PISEN CON LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DEL ZAPOATO, AH MIRENLO ESTA ES LA FOORMA EN LA QUE DEBEN DE VENIR A REGLADOS- dijo jalando a un chico de cabello negro y anteojos- MIRENLO EL ES EL MODELO DEL ESTUDIANTE PERFECTO- y jalando las rejas de la escuela y con las miradas de los chicos dio su ultimo grito- Y VENGAN CUANDO SU APARIENCIA SEA ADECUADA-

Mientras los demás chicos solo miaban la escena- wua la kaichou siempre con esa actitud molesta, solo porque es la primera mujer en ser kaichou nos trata mal y las chicas la adoran como si fuera alguien de la farándula-dijo un chico mirando como las chicas se acercaban a la kaichou.

- Bueno aparte de eso aunque nos cuse decirlo es bastante hermosa- dijo un poco apenado- y no es como las demás chicas es buena en todo lo que uno se pueda imaginar no olviden que también posee una gran fuerza y sus habilidades en artes marciales son perfectas y en todo lo que proponga lo hace a la perfección y debido a eso los profesores y los padres de familia decidieron que ella fuera la kaichou-.

- Ah solo porque es perfecta en todo y sus calificaciones son mejores que las de cualquier otro eso no le da derecho de hacer lo que quiera- dijo un joven tomando su cabeza y sacudiéndola - ah pero hablando de calificaciones y de perfecciones todavía tenemos una esperanza- dijo con estrellas en sus ojos.

- Ah te refieres al más hombre de todos aquí el único que no es intimidado por la kaichou y que es capas de estar a la par con ella – el otro solo asintió

-Si hablo de nuestro compañero Usui Takumi-sama- dijo apuntando al chico rubio que veía a la kaichou rodeada de todas las chicas y como ella.

Las clases pasaron rápido y todos los estudiantes se disponían a irse cómodamente a sus casas.

Mizaki ya se encontraba fuera de la escuela con dirección a su trabajo-"_ah porque me habrán llamado para que fuera hoy no creo que sea para despedirme, lo mas probable sea eso si es lo mas seguro ah tendré que hacer lo mismo de siempre y….ah que es eso"- _ dijo mirando como una chica que perseguía a un tipo que tenia su bolso- POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN LO DETENGA- y dándoles alcance mizaki se para enfrente del-¡!NO DES UN PASO MÁS¡!- y dándole un fuerte puñetazo lo detuvo y quitándole el bolso y dejando al pobre en el suelo, la otra chica se acercó a ella mizaki cedió la vuelta y le entregó el bolso –ah muchas gracias por devolverme mi bolso- mizaki se sonrojo y dándole una tierna sonrisa o cual ocasionó que la chica se sonrojara y uno que otro tipo que pasaba pero esa linda sonrisa no solo fue vista por la chica sino que por un chico que se quedo impresionado con lo sucedido

-"_Quien diría que la kaichou pudiera sonreír de esa forma, bueno como sea será mejor que me de prisa"- _ydándose la vuelta se retiro del lugar y con destino al lugar en donde lo avían citado.

Mientras con mizaki la cual le entregaba al tipo a un policía y recibir el agradecimiento de este y viendo que se le estaba haciendo tarde corrió todo lo que pudo y tomando un tren para llegar más pronto y tomar un bus el cual la dejo en una reja la cual era rodeada de un hermoso bosque el cual conducía a un hermoso castillo al acercarse a la reja una voz dijo-por favor muestre la identificación- mizaki solo suspiro y estirando su mano derecha y jalar la manga de su camisa mostro su brazo el cual fue pasado por una luz ultra violeta dejando ver un tatuaje el cual tenia un escudo de armas el cual en el centro tenia sus iniciale entre cruzadas. Al entrar a al lugar y antes de entrar a ala oficina se detuvo y mientras se relajaba pensaba-"_y sigo creyendo que esto no es una escuela pero bueno ah tranquilízate y has lo de siempre":- _después de calmarse toco la puerta

-Quien es- se estucho una voz de una mujer al parecer amable

-Soy yo misa señorita- contesto- ah misa-chan pasa por favor- la chica hiso caso y entrando a la habitación – Etto quería verme señorita- mizaki miro a la mujer la cual solo le sonrió y antes de poder hablar la puerta volvió a sonar- he traído al joven señorita- esta ves era la voz de un chico- ah justo a tiempo por favor pasen-.

Mizaki solo se quedo ahí para y la puerta se volvió a abrir en la cual dos personas entraron y cuando mizaki voltio a ver quienes avían entrado se sorprendió por ver a… 

Bueno eso es todo espero que le haya gustado el capi estaré esperando sus comentarios y los otros 2 fincs que tengo pensarlo continuarlos pero estos tardaran un poco por que no encuentro el documento en donde están bueno cuídense por que en el sig capi las cosas se pondrán muy buenas,


End file.
